


Treebros smut but Jared is watching

by GunsAndSquips



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I blame Michael Stardust, M/M, Other, Treebros, Voyeurism, Will Roland's hands, dubcon voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndSquips/pseuds/GunsAndSquips
Summary: Just what it says on the cover





	Treebros smut but Jared is watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michael Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michael+Stardust).



He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew this was wrong. He knew that if the other two found out, they'd hate him. Yet here he was, jerking off in his childhood friend's closet…

 

Jared looked through the door of the closet, seeing Evan and Connor making out, their clothes tossed on the floor. Well, except Evan, who always liked to have his shirt on. Jared smiled slightly at that small detail. He heard Connor dirty-talking Evan, and bit his lip. That boy sure knew how to talk dirty. He had noticed Evan shiver, like he always did in these types of situations.

 

Jared pulled his own pants and boxers all the way off, deciding that having them around his ankles was a bother. He looked through the one-way glass. Evan was propped up on his elbows as Connor kissed and sucked on his neck. He had left several dark hickies all over it. Evan bit his lip, which caused Jared to grumble a bit. “We all know you’re not really that quiet…~” he whispered, near-silently. As if on cue, Evan let out a loud moan. Connor purred. “That’s more like it~”

 

Jared wrapped a hand around his dick firmly, giving a few slight strokes at first before speeding up. He put the sleeve of his shirt in his mouth to silence himself. He saw Connor kissing and sucking on Evan’s inner thigh, causing the shorter boy to cover his mouth. Connor moved his hand away, not gently but not violently either. “What did I say about silencing yourself?~” he growled. Evan looked down at Connor, apology in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Master~” he said. Connor smiled and kissed his forehead. “It’s ok, baby~”

 

Jared jerked himself off quickly, watching the two boys intensely through the thin sheet of mirror. He let out a muffled moan, which was stifled by his sleeve. Thank god for flannel shirts.

 

Connor took Evan’s tip in his mouth, making the short blond moan. The brunet looked into Evan’s eyes. Jared couldn’t see what emotion filled them, but, if he had to guess, he’d say either love or lust. The darker-skinned boy pushed his glasses up, since they had started to fall off, and sped his decently fast tugs up to an even quicker pace. He moaned quietly, watching Connor suck his longtime crush off. It wasn’t like he wanted to replace either of them, rather, he wanted to join both of them. But he couldn’t. He was stuck being a voyeuristic idiot, watching his crushes have sex while jerking off in a closet. Pathetic.

 

He shook that thought off, instead focusing on the scene before him. Evan was a moaning mess, gripping the bedsheets and bucking his hips as Connor skillfully sucked him off. It must’ve been the tongue piercing that the brunet had. Jared knew how good cold metal could feel when getting a blowjob, so he didn’t blame Evan for the way he was squirming about. Connor, on the other hand, wasn’t as understanding. He gripped Evan’s hips and pushed them against the bed. “Stay still or I’ll stop” he growled sternly. Both Jared and Evan got a strange feeling because of that growl, though they were different ones. The small blond nodded. “I-I promise I won’t move…” he whimpered. He seemed scared. Connor noticed this and hugged Evan, kissing his forehead. “I’m sorry I scared you…” he looked away. Evan smiled. “It’s ok” he said. “You wanna get back to work?~” Connor nodded.

 

Jared was admiring how they could be so cute and yet so hot at the same time. Connor took the length back in his mouth, licking a stripe along the base. The shorter of the two blushed intensely, biting his lip but immediately letting go of it. The tall brunet continued to skillfully blow him, humming onto the length from time to time. Jared mimicked his movements with his hand, though he knew it could never compare to the real thing. He saw Evan get increasingly louder, even squeaking. The boy was close, and all of them knew it. The blond shut his eyes tightly, releasing into Connor’s mouth without warning.

 

Connor scowled. “How many times do I have to tell you, when you’re close, say it~” he growled. “S-sorry, M-master…~” Evan whimpered. The dominant boy growled again. “Sorry won’t cut it. How many hickies do I have to give you now?~” he bit his lip. The smaller of the two mewled. “H-however many you see fit, M-master~”

 

“I think 15~” the taller boy smirked, biting Evan’s neck roughly and sucking mercilessly. He didn’t stop until each and every bit of it was covered in purple. Jared bit his lip, jerking himself off faster. Connor pulled off of Evan’s neck, trailing back down to his crotch. 

 

“You need prep?” he asked caringly. Evan shook his head “And no lube, I wanna try to take it for you” he mewled. Connor looked at him. “Kitten, it might hurt you…” he said. The smaller boy looked into his eyes intensely. “I. Don’t. Care. It’s ok if it’s for you” he said. The brunet sighed. “Ok but you have to tell me if it hurts or not” he said, ruffling Evan’s hair. The smaller boy nodded and lay down, hands around Connor’s shoulders.

 

Jared smirked. Finally. The moment he had been waiting for. He placed a hand against the glass as Connor entered Evan. The small boy whimpered a bit, but showed no other signs of discomfort. Upon receiving confirmation that Evan was ok, Connor started to move slowly. Jared jerked himself off to the pace of Connor’s thrusts, reveling in the sound of his best friend’s moans. He bucked his hips up into his own hand, moaning like crazy into his sleeve. It was a wonder the two didn’t hear him. Or maybe they did, but just didn’t care at the moment. Either way, he was not the centre of attention, Evan was, and, for once in his life, that didn’t upset him.

 

Evan kissed Connor deeply, gripping his shoulders. The taller boy was taken aback, but eagerly reciprocated the kiss. He thrusted faster, gradually speeding up to a near-impossible pace. Evan moaned onto his lips, going crazy from the sheer pleasure. “Master, I’m close!~” he moaned. Connor chuckled. “So soon?~ Already this needy?~” he cooed. “Can you wait a bit longer?~” The shorter boy nodder hesitantly. Connor purred and stroked his cheek. “Such a good little angel~” he cooed, still thrusting quickly. Evan smiled. “I-I try my best for y-you~”

 

Jared’s hand wrapped around his dick firmly, semi-long fingers stroking at the girth. He moaned, watching the two go at it so passionately but still so lovingly. He bit his lip and pushed his glasses up, getting close to his climax. It was apparent that he wasn’t the only one.

 

Connor grabbed onto Evan’s shoulders firmly. “Fuck, baby, I’m so close~” he went faster. Evan looked at him eagerly. “Does that mean-”

“Yes you may” Connor cut him off. Evan moaned loudly and came, clenching around Connor, causing the brunet to release too. Jared gave himself a particularly good tug, causing him to release into the condom he had put on so as to not make a mess. He took it off, tied the end, and exited through a convenient ladder. No-one knew…

 

**Or did they?**


End file.
